


Wreath Kiss

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Dean knew he was in trouble. While he didn't know when it started he was attractive to the archangel who was following them around; and it would take a miracle for Gabriel to feel the same.





	Wreath Kiss

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note: ** **This will be my last update for this series until 2018 ;-) I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

** Warnings: ** **Angst. Grinding.**

 

****

**Wreath Kiss**

It had been a long time since Dean had felt like this. Not since he was with Lisa, back when he thought he had a home. Dean had known then of course, that eventually something would pull him back into the life of hunting, just like it did Sam. While never thought the cause would be Sam himself, the second Dean had seen his brother he knew he wouldn't be returning to his nine to five job. Losing Lisa had been one of the hardest things Dean had ever faced, losing his chance of having someone understand what he did and accept him anyways, offering him a family of his own.

Losing Gabriel would be worse.

Dean didn't know when it started, maybe it was when he watched the archangel sacrifice himself so they could get out of that hotel, maybe it was long before that in the college where they met. Somewhere between then Dean recognized his attraction to the archangel. And then he was gone, killed by his own brother so Dean could get Sam and Kali out of the building and hopefully to safety. Dean hadn't been expecting to ever see the archangel again, therefore it was a surprise when Castiel came to them saying he had seen the archangel.

Leaving Gabriel in Metatron’s clutches hadn't been an option. Dean wasted no time starting to plan a rescue mission. It had taken a few weeks to locate the archangel, but as he opened the doors to the warehouse Gabriel had been trapped in, Dean hadn't regretted it for a second. The archangel wasn't well, but Dean had managed to carry him with only a little effort from Gabriel back to the safety of the bunker. For the first few days it was touch and go, Gabriel hadn’t looked like he was injured, his vessel was a bit bruised but stable. Castiel had informed them it was Gabriel’s grace which withstood the most damage. All they could do was watch the archangel sleep and hope he would pull through.

Three weeks later, Gabriel opened his eyes. Dean hadn’t been there when Gabriel woke, instead he was in the kitchen but Sam had been. Gabriel apparently hadn’t paused before making a quip about them taking long enough and demanding the use of the washroom. Unlike Castiel who hadn't known how to function without his grace, Gabriel seemed to have no problem with it. He didn't struggle with anything; eating, sleeping, hydrating, everything he never would have done as an angel Gabriel did without complaint. What was worse was that while he was human, Gabriel didn't stop being annoying. He used his time with the Winchesters to tease and prod, staying just on the side of helpful they felt they couldn't throw him out.

Then Gabriel started making himself truly at home.

It was the little things; the way Gabriel would have Dean’s coffee ready for him in the morning; the way the archangel didn't think anything of walking around in a loose housecoat or towel after a shower. Gabriel had started to pitch in, using little bits of his pagan magic instead of his grace to make things around the house, to even bring money into the bunker so they didn't need to rely on credit card scams. Not only was the archangel a fountain of knowledge, but even in human form he could fight like no other Dean had seen.

Four months after they had found him, Dean knew he was in trouble.

Sam was the one who pointed it out to him. While they had been hunting and fighting Metatron, Dean hadn't so much as looked at a woman since they rescued Gabriel. It was unlike the older hunter, enough unlike himself that Sam had watched and waited for something to show him why his brother was acting differently. Then Sam had seen the way Dean would follow Gabriel with his eyes whenever the archangel was in sight. Confronting Dean had led to them both being frustrated; though Sam promised not to breathe a word to Gabriel.

Sam didn't keep his promise.  

“So I was thinking,” the archangel began one day while Dean was sitting down in the bunker’s living room. He had been watching a new sitcom on Netflix, Gabriel having spoken from behind him. “Since you two have the space now, how about we get some cheer in this place? I mean don't get me wrong ‘secret society’ is in these days… but it’s getting close to Christmas, would it kill you to at least put up a wreath?”

Turning to look at Gabriel who was standing in the doorway, Dean noticed the rather large wreath the other was carrying. It wasn’t decorated overtly, a simple evergreen wreath with red bow and a bundle of mistletoe in the centre of the ribbon. Their eyes connected and for the first time Dean wondered how he hadn't realized just how golden they were. Swallowing, Dean watched as Gabriel practically sauntered towards him, wreath in hand until he was standing beside Dean’s chair.

“You know I had an interesting conversation with your brother, Winchester. He seems to be under the impression you wouldn’t mind me actually making a move.” Dean felt his mouth go dry as the wreath was set beside the chair and Gabriel moved on top of him, placing a knee on their side of Dean’s thighs to straddle him. Frozen in place, Dean kept his eyes locked on Gabriel’s while the archangel became comfortable, his hands going to Dean’s shoulders before wrapping around the back of his neck. Placing his hands on Gabriel’s hips, Dean held the archangel in place.

“Gabe…” letting the name trail off, Dean was surprised when Gabriel moved forward. Instead of slotting their mouths together like Dean had expected, Gabriel pressed their foreheads together instead. “You know, I get where he’s coming from, Sam that is. We’ve been teasing each other since before I died. I always thought if you were serious you would have made a move by now.” Dean couldn’t quite hold back as gasp as Gabriel shifted and placed his ass against Dean’s crotch. “Sam got me thinking though, according to him you might not even know how to ask for what you want.”

Having closed his eyes when Gabriel pressed their foreheads together, Dean struggled for a moment to open them. “What is it you want Dean? Do you want me? Do you want to take me? I’ve thought about, you know. Thought about waiting for you in your bed after a hunt, all spread out and slick for you. Thought about it the other way too, of taking you apart slowly and putting you back together.” Dean’s grip on Gabriel’s hips tightened as the archangel rubbed his denim-covered ass against Dean’s hardening length.

“You could have me, Dean. Say the word and I’ll snap my fingers, make myself naked and ready for you. Or did you want something more?” Gabriel’s voice softened, his grinding not stopping but the archangel placed of soft kiss to the tip of Dean’s nose. “Did you want me to stay with you Dean? Did you want me to make you coffee in the morning and debate what to watch while winding down at night? Did you want to go to a bar together and play pool, wagering chores instead of money? Did you want me to put my toothbrush next to yours in the bathroom? To hang up my jacket in your closet?”

There was something vulnerable in Gabriel’s eyes, something Dean hadn’t seen before. While a part of him wondered if this would all be a trick in the morning Dean was going to take the chance while he could. “Yes.” With the single word Dean closed the distance between their lips. Gabriel tasted almost exactly like Dean had imagined, his soft lips yielding to Dean and causing the lingering taste of sugar and mint. Tangling his hand in Gabriel’s hair, Dean moved the other from Gabriel’s hip to wrap around his back and pull the archangel in close. Holding Gabriel tightly, Dean allowed the kiss to deepen while the archangel played with the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck. It had been a long time since Dean had felt like this; it was terrifying and thrilling, but Dean wasn’t willing to let it go.

Love was always worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
